


Tainted

by thexmisfitmuse (OpheliaxImmortal)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Coercion, Crossover Pairing, F/M, General Debauchery, Manipulation, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaxImmortal/pseuds/thexmisfitmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Kagome Higurashi is a hard working college student in modern day Tokyo. Between her studies and full time job at a popular hostess club, the young woman doesn't have time for a social life much less dating or any kind of serious relationships. Unbeknownst to her, Kagome attracts the attention of a man who she later meets again one night while working. Initially, Kagome finds his interest in her baffling and the enigmatic Sebastian Michaelis quickly employs devastating charm to disarm his would-be prey's defenses, confident that he will later reap the benefits for the pain-staking effort. All too trusting and perhaps a little starved for attention, the young woman quickly agrees to accompany him on a date soon after their second encounter. Ever cunning and self-assured, the handsome male manages to sweep the somewhat timid girl off her feet, bidding his time to drop the proverbial bomb. Later on, Sebastian's true nature is revealed and he boldly enlightens Kagome of his debauched intentions toward her. Despite a mighty effort to resist the Devil in disguise and keep her innocence intact, the struggle is for naught.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Kuroshitsuji or InuYasha, the manga/anime universes or any of their respective canon characters - they belong to Yana Toboso and Rumiko Takahashi; I am not making any profit from this work of fiction what-so-ever. To be clear, my only purpose for writing this story is for my own enjoyment as well as to provide a non-profit source of entertainment for others to enjoy (hopefully, LOL). This story itself was conjured up in the bowels of my somewhat depraved imagination and written in its entirety, by me.

Sebastian Michaelis waited on the concrete deck of the rail terminus, amid the masses of bustling passengers. He stood out; being above the average height of most other men but the unusual pallor of his skin and the dark gleam in his crimson eyes were what truly hinted that he was no ordinary man. Those details aside, his appearance was overall impeccably refined and elegant even. Not a single strand atop his head was out of place and though Sebastian was clearly a man of mature age, his visage was as free of hair as a babe’s bottom. He wore an all-black designer business suit that was tailored to fit his lithely muscled form and a pair of highly polished Italian-made leather shoes completed the neatly simple yet expensive ensemble.

It was painfully obvious to many of those who encountered him that the male was a wealthy outsider on business or holiday but he gave a confident air of familiarity that most tourists and foreigners in general did not possess. Sebastian had made it a point to become accustomed with Japanese culture a long time ago. He just could not bear the thought of not being well informed about any worthy topic of interest. He was simply one Hell of a curious fellow. Though he received many sidelong glances from admiring young women and men alike, the male remained obstinately disinterested. Despite that, he did easily manage to avoid being impolite to anyone bold enough to catch his eye. He offered a courteous nod for some and the occasional polite smile for others.

The instant Sebastian set eyes on her; some innate part of him already knew what she was. A tiny voice in the back of his mind piped up: ‘She isn’t intended for the likes of someone as unclean as us.’ What with this sudden pang of conscious? ‘How utterly ridiculous!’ He scoffed inwardly, though a frown now worried his once smooth brow as he let himself drink in the sight of her. His jaw slackened minutely and he could not look away at first. The look on his face was a priceless one but fleeting. If he could have felt emotions as keenly as a human would, he might have blushed. There was no way he was going to let her slip away.

She was moving in his direction now. An adorably fretful expression was etched across her features as she hurried, trying to get through the tight press of bodies in order to get where she needed to be. Sebastian stood very still, he was still staring and even though he knew the intensity of his gaze might make her wary, he still refused to avert his eyes. Closer now, his keen eyesight noticed a light spattering of freckles that littered the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Yet another thing he found appealing, aesthetically. She passed him by, without taking notice of him and that just wouldn’t do. He couldn’t deny the sudden whim to fall into step behind her and follow close.

Just as she was about to board the train, she stumbled as a man going in the opposite direction bumped into her. Reaching out, Sebastian stretched forward and clamped a hand down on her shoulder in an effort to steady the young woman, his first mistake. Had he been more inclined to avoid unnecessary damage he would have immediately retracted his hand as something akin to electricity shot up his arm. Of course, he just couldn’t help himself. Sebastian’s grip tightened minutely, defying the powers that be as he leaned in to speak against the shell of her ear while his free hand stealthily slipped inside the flap of her bag.

“You should be more careful, Miss.” He chided softly in fluent Japanese but for a slight inflection that indicated that it wasn’t his native tongue.

Again, he was unable to deny yet another impulse and pressed his nose behind her ear before inhaling deeply. Frowning, he then stepped back and removed his hands from her person, letting the damaged palm fall down into an impressively limp state at his side, despite the agony while the other slipped casually into his pants pocket. When she turned to look up at him with wide eyes and lusciously full lips fixed in a surprised O shape, the pain induced scowl he had previously wore was quickly replaced with one of carefully feigned neutrality. Several heartbeats passed and time seemed to stand still while the pair regarded one another. Sebastian’s unreadable expression gave way to mild amusement while Kagome’s on the other hand was utterly horrified. The young woman was momentarily stunned, like a doe caught in the headlights before she dipped her head in what she hoped was a convincingly contrite bow.

“I’m so very sorry sir!” She blurted automatically. Smiling a little sheepishly she then continued in a much softer tone of voice. “I really should be more careful.”

The male nodded while his fingers slid across the number keys of the phone he’d just stolen from her bag, while his eyes swept from the top of her pretty little head all the way down to her toes. His hooded gaze focused on her heart-shaped face once again, taking note of her nervousness and the blush that crept across the bridge of her nose as he merely stood there watching her. He quirked a brow and somehow managed to keep a knowing smirk from curling his lips before deciding not to prolong her discomfort any longer and acknowledge her apology with a quiet response.

“No worries. I am sure you will be much more attentive to your surroundings from here on out. You had better hurry along now, the train is about to depart.” He said. “You bet. Have a nice day!” Kagome chirped back with a carefree wave as she turned away and quickly boarded the train mere moments before the doors slid closed.

She stood there, with her pulse practically leaping from her throat while she peered out at the stranger. As the train left the terminal a gasp tore from her throat. Just before he disappeared from view, Kagome could have sworn she saw a decidedly devilish smile curl his lips as he watched her watching him. A violent shiver raced down her spine and she knew without a doubt, something was definitely amiss about that guy.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R is appreciated.


End file.
